1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tricycle with independently-suspended rear wheels and having a rocking mechanism wherein a single shock absorber is used to effect the damping action of both the left and the right suspension arms connected to the rear wheels. 2. Description of Background Art
As a suspension for a vehicle, one disclosed, for example, in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-87430 “Saddle Type Four Wheel Car for Running on an Irregular Ground” is known.
FIG. 6 of the official gazette mentioned is described below with reference to FIG. 17. It is to be noted that renumbered reference numerals are used in FIG. 17.
FIG. 17 is a sectional view showing the conventional suspension and shows a wishbone type front suspension 207 wherein a lower arm 203 and an upper arm 204 extend between a vehicle body 200 side and a knuckle 202 on which a front wheel 201 is supported for rotation and a progressive link 205 is mounted at an upper portion of the upper arm 204 while a shock absorber 206 is mounted between an end of the progressive link 205 and a vehicle body 200. It is to be noted that also another front suspension on which the other front wheel 201 is suspended is similar to the front suspension 207. Also shown are king pins 211 and 212.
The front wheels 201, 201 are suspended independently of each other between the left and right sides and the shock absorbers 206 are provided individually on the left and right. If the shock absorbers could be combined into a single shock absorber providing damping actions for the left and right front wheels 201, 201, then the weight could be reduced and the cost could be reduced.